Love 'n' Aliens
by Tiggergirl68
Summary: Kevin get hurt and Gwen saves him what will happen to there relationship now! GWEVIN!
1. Chapter 1

Gwen chp 1

My heart beat fast. Ben and I had been split up from our black haired ally. "Kevin!" I screamed. I had been surrounded by about five DnAliens. Me, Ben and Kevin had gone into the DnAlien base to find a special crystal called the harmer crystal. It was the power behind the new DnAlien weaponry. We had to take it out.

"Kevin! Kevin where are you?" She scanned around the room to only find Ben who was already fighting six DnAliens in the form of Swampfire. While I was looking around I was trying to fire of hexes as best I could I hit an alien square in the chest. As the alien fell to the ground I saw a dark mass on the floor, it was Kevin. He had been knocked out cold."Ben!" I screamed "I found him. He's been knocked out."

All the metal that Kevin had absorbed earlier was now gone. "Get Kevin out of here!" Ben shouted at me.

"But what about ..." But Ben add cut me off.

"I'll be fine. Just get him out of here." I put a shield around myself and ran towards Kevin. I knelt next to him and held up his Head up. I felt something wet and sticky on my hand I lifted it up and found blood on it. His head was bleeding. I had to get him to the hospital.

"Kevin? Kevin can you hear me?" I asked him

He groaned and started to roll over "Gwen..." He croaked

"It's all right I am here." I told him. "We need to get you out of here. You are bleeding pretty badly." I lifted him up with my energy and took him to his black and green, 1970 Dodge Challenger. I opened the door and sat him in the passenger seat. I grabbed his black jacket of the back seat and placed it under his head to make a cushion. I looked at him even with all the blood he still looked so handsome. I put the seat belt around him and slammed the door. I ran round to the other side and got in.

"Kevin. Kevin can you hear me? I need the keys?" I asked he Panic rising in my voice I needed to get him to a hospital.

"Gwen..." He lifted his hand up to reveal a shiny set of keys. I held my hand out and he dropped them in. "A-Are you sure you can d-drive?"

"I am sixteen and I have a driver's licence I think I can cope." I stuck the key in the ignition and drove off."

After a few minutes Kevin started snoring. Gwen took a quick glance at him he was fast asleep. He looked so peace full. So innocent, but she needed to keep him awake.

"Kevin?" I shook him gently "Kevin you need to wake up." Slowly but surely his eyes fluttered open.

"Gwen?"

"Hi I'm here. Sorry you need to keep awake. I'm taking you to the hospital..." I felt my phone buzz I picked it up and answered it was Ben."Oh OK we'll be at the hospital. Yer bye."

"What h-happened e-earlier?" Kevin stuttered.

"I think a DnAlien must have knocked you on the floor. You hit your pretty hard the bleeding was quite bad."

"Oh, are you ok?" He asked

"Me!? You were bleeding to death and you ask me if I'm all right, you're mad" I laughed. It wasn't my usual laugh it was a nervous laugh as I really needed to get him to a hospital. He just laughed at me.

"I take it that you're OK then." He let his head rest on the jacket/pillow and closed his eyes. "Don't worry I won't fall asleep. How is Ben going to get home?"

"When I drop you off at the hospital and help you sign in I am going to pick him up." I explained

"Oh OK." He said lamely.

It was a few minutes later that we arrived at the hospital. I walked round to his side of the car and helped him out.

"Name?" I looked up to see a blonde haired receptionist she was very pretty. "What may I ask is wrong with him?"

"Ummm... His name is Kevin Levin. He hit his head and it as bleeding pretty bad." I said in a quiet voice trying to support most of Kevin's weight. The blonde typed quickly over the keys and picked up the phone. She muttered into it quietly.

"OK, a doctor will be out with you shortly. If you would like to take a seat." She said pointy to two seats.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Kevin Levin?" A greying haired doctor shouted Kevin's name over all the babble in the room.

"Here!" I said to the doctor lifting Kevin up.

"Right do you need help getting him into the room?"

"Yes please." I said thankfully god Kevin weighed a ton. To strong looking men took Kevin away from me and pulled him into the next room.

"What is your name?" The doctor asked me

"Gwendolyn Tennyson." I replied my eyes on Kevin as the two men but him on the bed. The doctor wrote my name down.

"I am going to give quite a lot of pain killers so he won't be very interesting. You will probably won't to go and do something else for a while." He explained.

"Oh that's OK I have to pick someone up anyway. If he wakes up while I'm gone tell him I am picking up Ben. He will understand."

I watched as they gave Kevin pain killers and he slowly fell asleep. I walked out the hospital and got into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin chp2

My head felt all groggy. What happened last night? My eyes fluttered open to see two startled beautiful emerald green eyes. Straight away I knew who they belonged to. "Gwen...?" I croaked. Wow my head hurt.

"Oh Kevin I was so worried!" Her voice was thick with relief. "You have been asleep for ages. They had to keep you sedated because of the pain."

"Where am I?" Was all I could manage but underneath it all I was just glad to see Gwen.

"The hospital." She said quickly.

"Oh..." I tried to sit up but Gwen's hand firmly pushed me down. "I want to sit up." I complained

"Well you're not. The doctor will be here soon so stay put I'll ask him if you can go for a walk. You might be wobbly though you have been out for so long. You could barely stand when I brought you here. And let me tell you, you are not light." She said laughing.

"OK, OK I'll be good." I didn't want to argue with Gwen. It was just so good to see her.

"Well Kevin Ethan Levin you are finally awake I see. I'll tell you young Gwendolyn hasn't left this building once since you have been sedated." A greying doctor had walked into the room with a clip board in his hands witch he was intently reading. A warm tingly feeling filled my heart when he said Gwen hadn't left me once. Maybe she did like me the way I liked her. But maybe she didn't, and she was just worried in a friendly way. But if she did like me...

"How do you feel?" The doctor said interrupting my thoughts.

"Fine Doc." I said with a smile, still with my eyes on Gwen. Never leaving her. She saw me looking, so she blushed and turned to face the Doctor.

"Ummm... doctor?" Gwen had been silent ever since the doctor had walked in.

"Yes my dear?"

"Would it be alright if Kevin went for a walk? I think he needs to stretch his legs." She said

"Of course so long as someone if with him the whole time. I take it that you will be with him?"

"Yes... Yes I will."

A few minutes later after they had unhooked me from all the pipes and heart monitors the nurses left leaving just me and Gwen.

"So... let's go." I said breaking the silence

I stood up from the bed and wobbled slightly (god my legs felt stiff.) but that slight wobble seemed to worry Gwen so she grabbed my arm to steady me. Her touch felt so warm so gentle it felt so... so natural. As soon as she thought I wouldn't fall on my face she let go and all too soon that warmth was gone. She stepped lightly to the door and stood in the door way to wait for me. It was only then I noticed what she was wearing. Gwen's flame red hair reached down her back flowing effortlessly. she wore her perfect lips in a dazzling smile. Her bright emerald green eyes had laughter in them, laughing at how I could barely walk. She had a pristine white shirt on and a light blue sweater over the top. Her skirt barley reached her knees and her tights darkened her legs and made them look very sexy and sophisticated. The skirt and jumper flowed over her body in a way that should be illegal. I made my heart throb oh how I wanted to reach out and touch her cheek and hold her tight in my arms. To feel her warm lips against my'n. Them moving in synchronisation...

"Kevin... earth to Kevin" She said with a smile in her voice. Gwen had caught me daydreaming. I looked at her and laughed "OK let's go."She said

She took as down the hall into a big open court yard.

"Umm... Kevin?" She said shyly.

"Yes...Gwen."

"Is your middle name really Ethan?"

"Yer, but I'm not proud of it."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Then she burst into fits of laughter once or twice muttering Ethan and then Laughing some more.

"OK, OK that's enough laughter at my expense. So what do you want to talk about?" I asked trying to get of the subject of my embarrassing middle name.

"Dunno. How about Why won't you ask me out?" She said it straight out. That's one of the things I liked about Gwen she doesn't say things shyly, most of the time.

"Cos." I said lamely.

"Cos is not an answer. How about I too scarred or I don't like you. Or I see you as a friend." God she was good.

"Its probably the first one." I said shyly.

"Oh. But you now I like you."

"Do you really want to know the answer OK here's the thing! I'm too scared you will say no plus how long do you really think a couple like us would last Gwen. A week two weeks longer maybe. But to be honest I don't want a on of relationship. There."

"Oh, Kevin is that really all." By this point we were sitting down on a little wooden bench no bigger than a love seat. All of a sudden Gwen's lips pressed against my'n in an unfamiliar way. All the other girls I had kissed before only kissed me because of my connections. So I kissed her back. In that moment all I saw was her, my past was nothing, I had her now in the present and she was, I hoped, my new future. By the time we broke from each other we were both breathing hard.

"So are you going to ask me out or not?" She breathed against my lips.

"Gwen... Will you go out with me?"

She only pressed her lips against my'n after about a minute she pulled her lips from my'n and whispered in my ear one word "yes!"


End file.
